


The Perfect Tree

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 16: Finding The Perfect Christmas Tree





	The Perfect Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

You had somehow managed to get Cain to agree to going out and helping you look for the perfect Christmas tree for your home this year. The two of you hadn't celebrated Christmas together before, mainly because he didn't seem too keen on the idea of it all. But this year was different. This year, your daughter was old enough to get to enjoy the holiday, and you wanted her to have that experience.

Cain had, reluctantly at best, agreed to let you celebrate the holiday as long as you didn't introduce the concept of Santa to your daughter. Of course you had agreed, and had asked that he come with you to pick out the perfect tree to put up in the living room. You had your daughter on your hip as you walked by Cain's side, a smile on your face as you surveyed the trees around you.

They all looked pretty, but you just hadn't found the right one yet. Oh you knew that when you saw it, you would know immediately that it was the tree for you. And you were right, as your eyes landed on one a few feet away, “That's the one.”

Following your line of sight, Cain gave you a soft smile and nodded before going over to the tree you had indicated was the one you wanted. He checked it over and then crouched down, cutting it with the saw he carried while you beamed happily. It was going to look beautiful once it was properly decorated, and you were so happy that he had given in and let you celebrate Christmas this year. Though you did understand why he hadn't been so fond of it before, with his past it was expected really.

Pushing that out of your mind, you offered him another smile as the tree finally fell and he stood up, handing the saw off to you in your free hand. You accepted it as he reached down and lifted the tree as though it weighed nothing at all, reminding you of just how strong your husband was. His eyes met yours and he softened a little as you both started toward the exit of the little tree farm you'd come to in search of the tree.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Humming to yourself, you finished hanging the last ornament on the tree as Cain came back into the room carrying your daughter with him. Turning your head to look at him over your shoulder, you smiled and dropped your hands away from the tree as he took in the sight. He sat your daughter down and she ran forward with a cry of glee at seeing the tree all lit up and the decorations sparkling on it.

Kneeling down with her, you tucked your legs beneath you and looked up at the tree as she sat on the floor beside you, “Do you like the Christmas tree, baby?” She nodded excitedly, her little eyes so full of joy at seeing it that it made your heart soar at how happy she was. Being a mother, you wanted to give her everything she could ever need or want, and every beautiful thing you could present to her.

Reaching you, you shifted her so she was laying on her back beneath the tree, “It's pretty like this, just like my little girl.” You said as she grinned and gently touched one of the lower hanging ornaments on the tree, “Pretty!” Laughing softly, you nodded and then stood up, brushing your skirt off once you were on your feet.

Cain was watching the two of you with a fond smile, your eyes meeting his as you walked over to where he was standing. Your hands rested on his stomach, sliding upward after a moment so you could curl your arms around his shoulders, “Thank you for having Christmas with us, it means a lot to me.” His strong arms curled around your waist to hold you close to him as he pressed a kiss against your forehead.

“Nothing is more precious to me than seeing the two of you happy, Y/N.” He said as he held you while he watched your daughter watch the twinkling lights and sparkling ornaments with the wonder of a child. Resting his head against yours, he breathed out a contented sigh, “It truly is the perfect tree.”

Smiling brightly, you hugged him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek as you nodded your agreement, “Yes it is, and I'm glad I get to share it with you. I love you, Cain.” You said warmly, feeling his smile as you stood there together, bathed in the merry glow of the tree behind you.

 


End file.
